The Secret Romance of Delia
by no1xiaolinshowdownfan
Summary: This is a fanfic I haven't added a second chapter to in months. Decided it was time to update. Basically Ash's mom dates Prof. Oak and now their secret is out. How will Ash/Gary react when they find out. Rerated for mature content, please review
1. The Romantic Getaway

This chapter starts with Ash calling his mother from a Pokemon centre. The medium-sized black-haired Pokemon trainer was sitting down at one of the call machines where he can speak to his mother and see her face on the screen. Ash's mother Delia was pictured in their kitchen wearing a sparkling yellow summer dress with flowers covering the straps. Delia was a beautiful woman with long dark-red hair in a pigtail.

Chapter 1 - The Romantic Getaway

"Hello honey, how's your journey going?"

"Very well mom I'm on my way to the next gym town now"

"Alright well hope that you have a safe journey. I will be away for about a month now"

"Ok cool so where are you going mom?"

"I'm just taking a trip away to the Seafom Islands with a few of the girls"

"Ok thats nice, hope you have a lovely time there"

"And you too honey, have a lovely journey"

Right after the phone call Proffesor. Oak arrived to Delia's house. The grey-haired middle-aged man was wearing a buttoned red shirt and light brown shorts.

"You right Delia our boat will be leaving in about 1 hour from now"

"All packed and all set Professor"

"Ok that's great, Gary's sister will be minding the lab while we are away so no need to worry about the Pokemon"

After that Delia grabbed her suitcase so herself and Prof. Oak walked all the way to the harbour where they caught their boat about 30 minutes before it departed. After that the boat set sail. When it did Delia and Samuel walked up to the top floor where they could look at the swimming pool where all the other couples were lying down in the sunshine and see the whole of Pallet Town, where they would not be returning to for about a month.

"Are you ready for our romantic getaway Delia?"

"Yeah it should be good"

Delia seemed a little bit anxious while still secretly blushing at the thought of going away with Prof. Oak.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is still about Ash's father right?"

Delia nodded her head in agreeing with Samuel.

"I always wondered what happened to him and I just don't want to be on my own any longer"

"Don't you worry Delia, as long as you have me you will never be alone"

So Prof. Oak grabbed Delia by the waist and kissed her on the lips in what appeared to be a wishing well moment.

Then after the boat departed Prof. Oak walked out toward the swimming pool. He had just emerged from the changing room and was now wearing a pair of orange swimming shorts. He quickly sat down in the jacuzzi where no one else was currently using. All the other people using the pool had taken up the sunbeds and a few more were in the pool. Delia then emerged from her changing room in a dazzling dark blue two-piece bikini. She then began to walk down to the jacuzzi toward Prof. Oak.

"Wow Delia you look absolutely stunning"

"Thanks I try to do my best"

Delia put her two feet into the jacuzzi and gradually submerged her whole body into it. She then sat down beside Prof. Oak and gave him a massive hug. Prof. Oak did the same and he massaged all over Delia's backside.

The pair sat in the jacuzzi for a little while and eventually came out when some of the pool users left the sunbeds. Delia and Prof. Oak then prepared to sit down on two of these sunbeds so that they could each get a tan while reading two of the books they brought along.

Soon the boat docked on the Seafoam Islands so Delia and Prof. Oak quickly got changed and carried their luggage off. They had booked an apartment to stay in for the month, so they quickly visited before going out for dinner.

"What do you say we check out our pad before heading out onto the town?"

"Sounds like an idea, I really need to unravel"

So Delia and Prof. Oak walked into the apartment just facing the south side of the beach, which appreared to be a normal one storey house painted with mahogany walls and yellow/redish wallpaper. There was also a double bed sitting in the middle of the room with a huge white blanket and two pillows. The apartment also had a fridge in at the top hand corner (facing the bed) and a dishwasher to the right of the fridge, left of the fridge was a cooker. So in the passage on the way in was a bathroom on the right hand side and a laundry machine on the opposite side. The room also had a door opening, which had a lovely view of the sea and the beach with a line for all the dirty laundry.

"Seems like a nice pleasant spot to spend the month"

Delia placed her and Prof. Oak's suitcases on the left hand side of the bed and took out her purse, which she would be using for going shopping.

"Alrighty so why don't you say we head out?"

So with that Delia and Prof. Oak left the apartment and headed out into town.

"Luckily I have a guide of all the best restaurants on the island. Now lets see..."

Delia opened her guidebook to check what street they were on and see what restaurants were available.

"Hey why don't we go for the Seaside Surprise?"

"Sounds good" Delia said as she nodded her head in agreeing with Professor Oak.

Meanwhile back at Pallet Town, Gary's sister sat in the corner of the Professor's Pokemon lab and called her brother.

Gary answered his phone "Hello"

"Hi Gary"

"Hello sis, whats the story today?"

"I have surprising news for you and I don't know if we should tell Ash or not because Delia seems a little bit uncertain about it".

"Yehuh, what is it?"

"Ok so you know grandpa asked me to mind the lab for a month as he was going away with friends?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"It appears it has nothing to do with friends, its Delia. Gary, grandpa is going out with Delia"

"Delia, Ash's mom are you serious?"

"They have been going out in secrecy for a while now, I just figured out when I heard they were planning a month away. This is the first time that those two have went away together, they've only just been on a few casual dates so far, but now it looks like its serious"

"So what you think I should let Ash know?"

"I think that for the moment miss Ketchum just wants to see how it goes and if things will work out then she will probably inform Ash when the time is right"

"Ok well, I will wait and see what Delia says about it"

Meanwhile back on the Seafoam Islands, Prof. Oak and Delia are sitting in the restaurant currently waiting on their main course. Prof. Oak is on the side of the table facing the sea so Delia is looking out at the beautiful sunset.

Prof. Oak lifts his hand toward the middle of the table where he hands Delia a small box with diamonds inside.

"Happy anniversary Delia"

Delia took the box from Prof. Oak and she was delighted to see the sparkling diamonds that he purchased with his own money.

"Oh my god, professor that is so sweet"

"I knew that you would like them"

Delia moved out across the table and gave Prof. Oak a kiss on the cheeks.

Soon afterwards the meal they ordered arrived, and after that Prof. Oak and Delia went down for a stroll along the beach.

Delia was walking shoulder to shoulder beside Prof. Oak holding his hand tightly.

"I have never dreamed of such a romantic getaway professor. I really believe that this could be the start of something"

Prof. Oak nodded his head.

"I know you do and I did this all for you"

Prof. Oak then turned around as he held Delia right in front of the sunset and the two embraced for one last kiss before the day came to an end.

The two started to walk back from the beach while passing by a pub where a local musician was playing and singing the song "I'll Make Love To You" by Boyz II Men.


	2. The Ballroom Dance

Chapter 2 - The Ballroom Dance

Now that Delia and Professor Oak have set out on their long-awaited romantic getaway, it is time to decide what they will be doing in terms of evening activities.

So after a quiet but intimate stroll along the beach Prof. Oak and Delia return to their apartment and are now watching the news on television.

Prof. Oak is lying down on the bed and Delia is right beside him with her arms tighly wrapped around his back. She is snuggling up lovingly while still keeping her eyes on the telly.

"You know what, I think it might be nice if we could go out somewhere tonight"

"I agree, we should go check what they have on in town"

So following the news report, Delia and Prof. Oak suddenly see a television advertisement.

The person on the add states "Come one, come all. At Harvey's Ballroom you can come with your partner to enjoy our lovely buffet and drinks all for three yen""

"You want to go?"

Delia nodded her head in response and Prof. Oak was thrilled. So with that Delia changed into her dazzling white dress while Prof. Oak got changed into a black tuxedo with a red tie. Prof. Oak also ordered a cab to pick the two of them up.

Delia walked out of the bathroom after getting ready and Prof. Oak observed her from head to toe.

"I really like the dress Delia"

"Thanks I brought it because I knew I would need it"

Prof. Oak gave her a huge smile and within 5 minutes the taxi he ordered arrived outside their apartment so the two of them walked out and went in. On the way to the ball, the song A Moment Like This by Leona Lewis was being played on a local radio station. This was the same station Delia and Prof. Oak were listening to in the cab.

"Now could you drop us off here?" Prof. Oak asked the taxi driver. He continued "Thank you and here's the cash".

So with that Prof. Oak and Delia walked out of the taxi arm-in-arm as they emerged towards the ballroom.

There were couples dancing all over the place and the song "Heaven Is A Place On Earth" by Berlinda Carlisle was being played by the DJ.

"Hey is that spinach and pineapple pizza I see?"

Prof. Oak ran to the buffet table where he stuffed his mouth with a few pieces of pizza. Delia walked up beside him.

"Like some pizza, darling?"

"Nah I think I'll have some chicken instead"

Delia took a plate and placed three chicken wings, a few slices of lettuce and tomatoes on it. She also took a few potatoe wedges and threw them on the side. Prof. Oak grabbed another plate, which he filled with pasta and bolognese. The two then walked over to one of the tables to eat their grub.

"This is good food, I'm impressed"

"Your right professor, it actually is really nice"

So within 10 minutes, Delia and Professor Oak were finished their food so they decided to head on to the dancefloor.

"You ready for a dance Delia?"

"Oh am I?"

With that Professor Oak took Delia's hand and the two of them walked onto the dancefloor. Delia stood up straight next to Professor Oak and he laid his hand down the backside of her dress while holding her other hand as the two moved along to the music.

"I never knew that it would really come to this Professor"

"Our future looks bright Delia, just be yourself, relax and let this dance be the best one of your life"

"I will" Delia nodded her head in agreeing with the Professor.

The pair of them danced the night away. They eventually left at about 1 o clock in the morning to catch another taxi back to their apartment. Another couple were in the cab too. So this time Delia and Professor. Oak were sitting in the back with Delia's head resting on his. The two of them drifted to sleep until the taxi driver stopped at their apartment and asked to be charged.

"Here's the money"

So with that Delia and Professor. Oak walked back into their apartment. The Professor took of his suit and slipped under the covers wearing his boxers. Delia then removed her dress so that she too could crawl under the bed lying down beside the Professor.

"That was the best night I've had in a very long time Delia"

Delia nodded her head and prodded her lips upon Professor. Oak's as they embraced for a goodnight kiss. Professor. Oak held Delia tightly in his arms. Delia rolled over so that she was facing Professor. Oak while holding him in her arms. The Professor then lifted her whole body so that Delia had her knees down on either side of the bed while the Professor sat up and grasped her tightly. The kiss became a strong and loving one, rather than a small friendly one.

Meanwhile back in Pallet Town, Gary returned home and is currently talking to his sister.

"So things have really heated up with grandpa and Ash's mom right?"

"The Professor and Delia are totally in love with one another. I've seen them, soon they will be totally inseparable"

""This feels so weird. If they do get married, then that will mean Ash will be my uncle""

"Weirder things have happened in life, trust me Gary"

"Oh yeah I bet"

The next morning, Delia and Professor Oak were back lying down on the bed with their arms shown down one another's backs.

The sun was shining brightly upon their beach-based apartment and the two of them know that while they are still tired from last night, an even better day is just arising. For the next day the pair spent much time on the beach, playing games like volleyball and badminton. It was in the evening of the second day they went to the pub for a couple of drinks. In the evening after spending a lot of time partying the pair returned to their apartment once more. This time however Delia was really tired but at the same time she was still willing to make love to the Professor.


	3. The Tired Feeling from Partying

Chapter 3 - The Tired Feeling from Partying

At the setting of dusk, Delia and Prof. Oak enjoyed a sunset at their apartment at the Seafoam Islands. The feeling that struck Delia and Prof. Oak as they witnessed the sun fall from the sky was the sheer and utter romance created by the moon.

Prof. Oak was standing beside Delia with his arm tightly wrapped around her waist. Prof. Oak who was still wearing his orange buttoned shirt and green shorts was taking deep breaths as he felt Delia's heartbeat so close to his. Delia was wearing an orange tub tob and a long red skirt.

Delia felt the professor's arm around her waist and slowly drifted to fall down on him. With the full weight of her body, Delia knocked Prof. Oak onto his backside on the bed. Delia who was about 2 inches taller than Prof. Oak slowly moved her head downwards as she rested it on the professor's shoulder. Prof. Oak was quick to witness her sudden reaction. He grabbed her waist on both sides and massaged her head while it was resting on her shoulder.

This was the most intimate moment the professor felt in years. His previous wife died many years ago and though he was friends with Delia for many years he always had affections for her. This moment was all those feelings that once came to the professor, coming back to him. His heart stopped as he felt totally relaxed having the woman he saw as being the most beautiful person in the world lying right on top of him. Delia then fell over and her entire body rolled onto the bed where she was now lying beside the professor.

Delia was still drifiting to sleep at this stage. Professor. Oak took her by the hand and he laid his lips upon her mouth. She proceeded to kiss back and the two became engrossed in each other's arms. It was once more a loving moment and saliva was dripping from both of their mouths at every second either of them tried to pull out.

"Professor" Delia slowly opened her eyes to see the professor lying lovingly next to her. As Delia moved her eyes towards the professor, he looked at her with a very fond smile.

"You need your rest" the Professor was very calm and spoke as if he only wanted what was truly best for Delia. He was willing to do anything that made her as happy as can be.

Professor. Oak then knelt upwards on the bed with his shorts positioned facing Delia's abdomen and his bare knees on either side of her body. He then quickly removed the zip from Delia's skirt and pulled down the last piece of clothing covering the opening to her body. Professor Oak then pulled down his shorts and inserted his hardened body part within Delia's body.

Delia started to pant at the moment that Professor Oak placed himself inside her. She was completely relaxed at this stage and having already been in the same kind of intimate relationship while she concieved Ash, the pain was not noticeable.

Professor Oak proceeded to swing his body back and fort as his organ slid in and out of Delia's lower body. He continued to release himself within her and she was feeling everything that passed from Professor Oak's body into her own.

At this moment Delia wasn't even concerned as to whether or not she would be giving birth to a new sibling for Ash. Not seeing Ash's father for very long and the Professor being the same with his lack of a wife was a huge factor in the pleasure the two felt at this point.

Eventually Delia was completely drained of her energy. Professor Oak could feel it. While he was still sitting with part of his body inside Delia he felt she was tired and needed a rest.

"Here you must be really tired Delia" Professor Oak proclaimed. He took the bottom part of his reproductive system out of Delia's body while he was stating this. Though Delia had no immediate response, Professor Oak could see how tired she was.

Professor Oak then grabbed Delia by the back with his two arms and he immersed her within the covers. Right at that moment, Professor Oak got in the bed and he lay beside her.

At that moment the pair fell asleep and they drifted into a dream world for several hours after much partying. When the morning came, the pair had a long lie in and were much prepared to tackle a sunnier day with more energy and more pleasure for the two.


End file.
